Circle of Worlds
by Okazaki-san
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto. Or in other words, Masashi Kishimoto made a world. this world contains characters of the Naruto world. Join Naruto and others on their mission to discover the Naruto world


**Hey guys! Well, I thought that Konohas will was going a bit too slow to continue so I'm replacing it. And for people who maybe liked my other story "Dimensional Drift" I was waiting for at least 3 reviews before I continued the story, but I guess since reviews have stayed the same I guess I'll just start a new chapter. This story I thought of when I was bored and had nothing to do, so I hope you like my ametuerish writing. Another author is actually willing to edit my stories though, so that I don't go completely slow in them. Anyways this is what it's about. BIG SUMMARY!  
**

**Naruto is a real world, of which the animes creator, Masashi Kishimoto made. But, if there is another world, then beings from that world will have other versions of their own on others. But making one world means that you create another. Masashi Kishimoto used this world to create the 6th Naruto Shippuden movie. "Road to Ninja". But then, the creators world must have its own versions. We call this The Circle of Worlds. This story is based off of our own worlds Not-so-number one-hyperactive-knucklehead-ninja on his search for other dopplegangers, to travel to the world of ninja. Joining the original team 7 and a few others in his journey, he scavenges for the great scroll. A scroll that allows them to travel between worlds. This is based in japan mainly and is anime style. Not realistic.**

**Alright so that is basically the summary. I've thought out the first two chapters so far so I hopefully will update soon. Well without further ado, I give you...**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

A boy sat on a swing, his blue eyes staring downwards at the dirt. A few bruises and scratches showed on his arms and legs. He looked to be nine years of age, his blonde hair spiked slightly upwards. He wore a white short sleeved shirt with a brown Autumn leaf in the middle. He also wore light brown kackies and blue sandals. This was the only place he could be calm. The hatred sent towards him was almost unbearable to the point he ran away crying. It was two years ago today. Two years ago today that...his parents died. He started to sob, trying to brush away the horrible memory. But he also blamed them for something. His father was accused of making drugs for many companies and gangs. And after they died, the citizens abused him to keep him from doing the wrong thing and follow in his fathers footsteps.

He didn't know why, he didn't understand. He wiped his eyes of their tears, and pushed himself backwards and swung. He looked over to his left, where a father and his son were on a swing. The boy was in his lap, and when they swung the father lifted him up high, laughing with the boy. He looked down again, filled with sorrow. He got off of the swing and walked over to the playground. The blonde sat on the rough wooden planks and ignored the gossip and whispers around him, as he knew he wouldn't like what they were saying.

A few minutes later, he noticed a shadow moving towards him. A boy was coming towards him. He looked to be ten years old. He stood over the blonde haired boy, staring down on him. "My mom said that you don't deserve to live. I think she's right. Hmph. Look at you! You're a mut in the dirt." The boy kicked him, but the blonde didn't move. The other boy widened his eyes. He was kicking as hard as he could! How could he not move?

He kicked him over and over, but he still didn't budge. He got agrivated, grabbing his own arm and twisting it in circles, warming it up. "Let's see if you can stand this!" He threw his fist at the lonley boy, but he grabbed it just before it could hit his face. He looked at the older boy demonically. "Screw off." He heard a voice in his head, saying "**Throw him.**" He twisted his arm and grabbed the back of his shoulder with his right hand, forcing it forwards and letting go of his fist. The boy was sent sprawling,hitting the ground six feet below them. The blonde had on a straight face, staring the boy in the eyes. He got up off of the ground, crawling backwards away from him. "M-m-monster!" He ran away, leaving the blonde with his other friends. They attacked him, but Before they could reach him, a girl came and kicked one of them, then standing over the boy and protecting him. The group punched and kicked her till she bled, but she was quiet. No tears were shed. The boy looked surprised at the girl. "Why?" She smirked, giggling.

"I don't think you're that bad."

The blonde got up, slowly, shadows from his hair hiding his eyes in darkness. "Ahhhhhh!" He ran towards one of the group, tackling him and immideatly standing up and leaning back, dodging the fist of one of them. Grabbing it, he threw him at another, having him fall next to the girl. The last one tried kicking him, but his reflexes were too fast. He stepped backwards and sweeped him from his standing position with his leg.

But he got up, tripping the blonde and having him fall over. The girl got up, sprinting at the boy who was beating the other. She slid under his legs, holding his ankles as the force of the slide took him down. "Come on! We have to go!" She took his hand and started running away from a mob of parents, most likely the groups. They his behind a rock in the woods near the playground, panting and leaning. The boy collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. "Who are you?" The girl looked at him as she smiled, still panting. "My name is Hiriou." the blonde smiled back.

"I'm Roku. Nice to meet you Hiriou." He stuck out his hand as she took it, shaking it.

"You too Roku." She smiled and he fell unconcious.

XxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXSXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Roku woke up on a fuuton, feeling cold wetness on his forehead. He was in a white room with two curtains acting as a door. He sat up, wiping his eyes and yawning. Standing, he walked over to a desk with a photo. There were three people. Two were adults, and one was a little girl. He thought he recognised her, but nothing popped up in his mind. Roku walked away and to the curtain door. As he walked out he heard laughing in a room to his , he walked towards it. In the room were the three people in the picture. The little girl was wearing a light green sweatshirt with tan long pants. She had long blach hair that reached below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were an emerald green that shimmered in the light... Hiriou! He thought he recognised her. "Good morning Roku." He closed his eyes and held his head, which was throbbing with pain.

"How long was I out?" The mother took a sip of her coffee, then looking at the bandaged boy.

"Two days. You took quite a hit to the head it seems. What happened?" Roku looked down. He was never hit in the head. So he knew it wasn't the fight. "I'm not exactly sure..." Then it came to him. "**Throw him.**" That voice, it wasn't him. Someone is in his head.

"Where is the door? For, the front yard I mean." Hiriou pointed straight behind him.

"It's right over there and to the left." Roku nodded, turning and walking towards the door. He walked on the sidewalk, taking in the scenery. It all looked familiar. But then he looked to the left, into the deep woods. Right there, close to the sidewalk, were four sticks stuck in the ground, stabbing a cloth in the air as a shade. Below was a small open box, with a few coins in it. It was his home. He was a beggar. "Still only 500 yen." (100 yen is one dollar) He put his hands in his pockets, staring at the box. He remembered when he sat here just two days ago, sitting in the dirt and waiting for any decent person to lend him some food, water, or money. If he had no luck, he'd go the the garbage as a last resort. A man bumped into him, accidentally dropping many DVDs' and discs."Oh, sorry!" Roku exclaimed as the man picked all but one of them up. "No it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." He said as he walked away with most of his DVDs'. Roku, picked up the DVD case left on the grund, noticing the name. "Naruto".

"Oi! You left this!" He called, but he didn't hear him. He just kept walking. Roku sighed as he started to walk back to Hiriou's house. He wanted to see what this was.

XxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXSXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Roku sat on the couch with Hiriou, waiting for the right question. "Your parents are gone? Where?" She smiled.

"Just to the store. They'll be back soon." Roku took out the Naruto DVD.

"Do you know what this is?" She looked at it closley.

"It looks like an anime or something. A popular one at that. It's like one of the best." Hiriou replied. She had watched a few Anime here and there so she knew if one was popular or not. Roku slid the disc into the player, letting it load and finally start. Immediately, the duo noticed that the main character looked just like Roku. It was funny cuz he also had those marks on his cheeks. Soon, he saw Naruto painting a face on a mountain. Rokus smile turned to seriousness. He recognized that face, and, also, knew who it was. Right to the date of birth. The boy walked into a classroom and was stared at with hate, and dispise.

Roku held his necklace. It was a present from his godmother. A crystal. As long as he had it, everything would be okay. He wiped away the coincidences and continued to watch. At least, until a few minutes later. Walking in, a dark skinned man with a scar going across his nose. Roku took the remote and rewound until he saw the mans face. He knew him...he saw him...just 10 minutes ago! He turned and looked at a window where the man who dropped the DVD's stood. Roku ran out the door and came to a sliding stop just outside, noticing the man was long gone. Hiriou walked just behind him. "Are you ok?" She asked calmly. Roku widened his eyes in shock. He heard the voice again. **"Welcome to the true world..." **Roku breathed large breaths just before he heard it again.

"**...Naruto..."**


End file.
